I'm Not A Vampire
by SwitchbladeHarleyQuinn
Summary: In the city of Gotham, there are criminals, and citizens. Villains and heroes. But what if it isn't that black and white? What if a hero is the one who created the villain? What if Batman created the darkest force he would ever encounter? With the innocence he destroyed, it's only a matter of time until SHE takes her revenge. And who is there to guide her? The Joker himself.
1. Little Talks

A plant snaked itself around the sneaking girl's ankle, wrapping around the black leather boot. The tendrils snaked around the buckles, brushing the cold metal. Silently, it yanked her off her feet to suspend upside down. A redheaded woman emerged from the darkness of the botanical gardens, bright lilac and orange flowers shielding her charms, "Late night, Briar Thorn?" Smiling sheepishly, the girl pushed her raven black tresses out of her slate-gray eyes, "I just wanted some fresh air, Aunt Ivy." The vine released the girl, depositing her suddenly, and not so gently, on a patch of lush grass, a few pearl and diamond necklaces falling out of her pocket. Sighing, Poison Ivy swept them up and examined them, holding them up to the ceiling, "Shopping?" She asked drily.

Smoothing her black silk and lace Lolita-style dress, she shook out her petticoats and skirt, Briar stood, shoving her curly waist-length hair over her shoulder, "Okay. Don't get mad. I know you're in need of cash to continue your plant-venom experiments. Nobody even saw me, Ivy. I'm not some newbie pick-pocket." The redhead clucked her tongue, using her pale and slender fingers to untangle the other young woman's hair, "I didn't raise you to become a part of Gotham's crime scene, Briar. I want you to do more for yourself. When I found you, I promised myself that I wouldn't corrupt your innocence." Briar flinched, then resumed dusting herself off, "Well Catwoman herself couldn't have snagged these babies better! How many lives does she have left anyways?"

Lifting the hem of her dress, she pulled out wads of cash that had been stowed between her fishnet stocking tops and her opalescent flesh. Grinning, she handed them to the bemused Ivy, "I gotta do something to earn my keep, Aunt Ivy. I can't just sit on my ass while you go out and crash parties for funds." Shaking her head, Ivy peered at Briar, her emeraldine eyes searching "I've got Joker, Scarecrow, TwoFace, Bane and their men on their way for a meeting. The Batman has been a, pardon the pun, thorn in our collective sides for long enough."

A deeply accented voice echoed through the room, "Agreed, Poison Ivy. The Bat has a way of always putting his nose in our business." A ripped giant with a tube-covered mask entered. Her composure cool, Ivy replied, "Bane. This is my... Protege, Briar." As for Briar, she was cranning her neck to stare up at Bane, "Dude! You are seriously ripped!" As the redhead frowned at her, Bane let loose a loud booming laugh, "Thank you tiny person." A gravelly male voice commented, "We agree." TwoFace strode in, flipping his signature coin, the Joker skipping in behind him. The young girl became overwhelmed by all the high-profile criminals in her home.

Briar silently slipped away, retreating into Ivy's lab. Exhaling, she sat down on a stool, running her fingers over labeled vials. Different venoms and extracts that Ivy was using to try and replicate the chemical trigger that had changed herself. Smiling lightly, she picked up a vial of liquified hemlock. All of a sudden, there were gunshots and cries of, "The Bat!" The sounds of fighting got closer as Briar dropped and huddled underneath the lab table. She started as the door flew open. Unexpectedly, the girl was yanked out by her arm, only to stare at Batman's masked face, as he held her dangling above the floor.

A thug tackled the Bat, and suprised, he threw Briar onto the lab table, shattering every vial. A scream ripped from the girl's throat as the men disappeared elsewhere. Her skin was burning, her nerves were being slashed at by thousands of razorblades. Rolling left, she tipped off the table and hit the floor. Hyperventillating, she curled up into the fetal position, her back felt like it was splitting open. Another scream, and it all went mercifully black...

_**(Okay guys. I'm still debating on what kind of side-effects the toxins will have. I don't want another Ivy, no offence Pam. If you'd like to suggest an idea, PM me)**_


	2. Through The Fire And The Flames

Briar awoke to the smell of smoke. Blurrily, she opened her eyes slowly. Walls were engulfed in flames, the orange tendrils licking at the table she was sprawled out next to. Coughing, tears running down her sooty cheeks, the girl pushed herself to her knees, slowly standing. The lab table was engulfed seconds later. Gagging from the smoke fumes, Briar stumbled out of the lab, into the main hall. The blaze had completely overtaken the building, leaving no avenue of escape. Terror sunk into the girl's body, immobilizing her, keeping her rooted to the ground she stood upon. Raising a hand to cover her mouth, she scanned the area, noting a window nearby that was blocked by more flames. Desperation pooled in the pit of her stomach. Her time was running precariously thin. Slowly, she limped over to the fire that kept her from her goal- safety. No way to get around it.

Clenching her free fist, she screamed out, "FUCK!" The frustration swirled like a tangible force, then every window and door in the building shattered. The glass shards flew everywhere, but miraculously, none of them even came close to hitting her. Wiping her sleeve across her burning eyes, Briar skirted the now-calm flames, and climbed out the non-existant window. As her feet touched the concrete outside, the flames built up again, forcing her to retreat into the street, just to avoid being scorched. A black sedan swerved to avoid hitting her, honking angrily. Coughing again, the girl started to notice the cold, snowflakes coating her tattered form. Gasping in greedy mouthfuls of oxygen, she crossed the street and began slowly walking down the worst neighborhood in Gotham.

The shivering was starting to slow the young woman, as she reached the run-down hotel that The Riddler used as a base of operations. Glancing up at the dilapidated Gotham Down Inn sign, she found the strength to walk into the lobby. Several men came to their feet, pointing semi-automatic guns at her. Coughing once more, she offered a weak smile, "Is Riddles in? Tell him Briar-Thorn is here. I'm one of Poison Ivy's kids." With that sentence out, she fell to the ground, consciously noting that the 'wood' floor was really cheap laminate. The second thought that hit her was, "Why is my hair white? Is it ash? I feel so hungry..." One of the thugs grabbed her upper arm and roughly yanked her up, accidentaly brushing against her back. As a hiss of angry pain escaped the woman, the man was flung into the receptionist desk by an unseen force. The other men nervously eyed the female, then one picked up the receptionist phone, stepping over his unconscious comrade, "Hey, boss. There's a raggedy-ass chick down here claiming to know you. Say's her name's Briar-Thorn and that she's one of Ivy's. She looks like she got in a fight with Firefly. Yeah, yeah. No boss, white. Okay, hold on."

Cupping the receiver, the man glared at Briar, "Boss says Thorn has _black_ hair, not white." Sliding back down into a sitting position on the laminate, the girl gritted her teeth, "You tell Nigma that if he doesn't get his ass down here _**NOW,**_ that I will tell Ivy that he has been stealing her hemlock extracts to use for his green paint!" Obviously the point made it across, because the phone was suddenly screeching with obscenities, as the thug had not covered it well. Gulping, the man held the handset a few inches from his ear, "Yes, boss. Of course..." After flinching and cupping himself, the thug hung up the phone, "The Riddler is on his way down. He said not to move an inch." Clenching her fists in severe annoyance, the girl stared long and hard at the man's pants, wishing she could wipe the condescending look off his face... Whoosh! The crotch of the man's jeans were suddenly ablaze, and he was shrieking like a girl, smacking at the fire. Just as suddenly, the flames died completely, leaving a big charred section of material. The idiot wasn't taking a second chance, and shimmied out of the pants, wearing only a tattered pair of red boxers.

Meanwhile, Briar was looking down at her hands, astounded. Had she made that happen? Staring hard, she silently willed the receptionist desk to move. With the shriek of nails on a chalkboard, the oak desk slid a few inches on the ground. Dropping her hands, Briar shook her head in denial, thinking, "No! That wasn't me! I'm just a normal girl with a supervillain for a parent-figure... Wait! Supervillain... Batman, he dropped me in Ivy's specimens... I remember... Pain, burning... No! They must have done something to me! Like Ivy..." The girl's train of thought was interupted by the arrival of Riddler,swinging his trademark cane, "I must say, I do like what you did with your hair, darling. But riddle me this, why is Ivy's protege so scuffed up? And why are you here, Ivy I do know, but you I have only met once before." Absently touching her white tresses, Briar pushed herself to her feet, "Batman burned down the gardens. Everyone was gone and I remember Ivy mentioning that your base was here, nearby..." Steadying herself, the girl placed the heel of her left palm against her ashy forehead, groaning, "Batman knocked me onto some chemicals, and when I woke up, the place was on fire." Whistling lowly, the Riddler fixed his gaze upon the haggard figure of the girl, "Well let's get you cleaned up. If Ivy saw the state you were in, she'd feed me to her plants without even bothering to ask what happened." Tipping his venom green bowler hat up, he motioned to a skinny thug, "Scorpio, take her to the silver suite, and lend her some clothes, you're small enough that they should fit her... Aries, why are you lounging about in your all-together? Nevermind- I don't care. Just go put some pants on. And why is Leo out cold on the floor? You numbskulls give me a perpetual headache!" Muttering to himself, Riddler stomped back to his office, slamming the door behind him.

Scorpio silently led the girl down a long hall, before opening a door with the number 129 upon it. Glancing around, the room contained a queen bed, two dressers, a walk-in closet, and what looked to be a jaccuzzi tub in the bathroom. As Briar tore her eyes from the silver comforter of the bed, Scorpio walked back in, handing her a black undershirt and sweatpants. After a curt nod, he left her to herself. Carrying the clothing into the restroom, she shut and locked the door. Exhaling, she placed the clean garments onto the sink, before starting the hot water. Stripping down, she finally looked into the mirror. Her hair was now snow white, with one silver streak running down the side. Once grey eyes were now a deep shade of violet. Turning, she noticed faint scarring on her back, in the shape of a rose. Running her fingertips down the slightly raised flesh, she turned away, slipping into the hot water.

Staring up at the ceiling, Briar crooked her finger at the shampoo sitting on the sink. Nothing. Turning her head, she stared at it, holding her empty hand out. Quickly, the bottle shot into her outstretched palm. Sighing loudly, she began washing her hair, the water slowly turning grey from all the soot and grime. After her ablutions were finished, she got out of the tub, beckoning to the plug. With a whoosh, it started draing as she began pulling on the loaner clothing. Wrapping her wet hair in a towel, she unlocked the door and re-entered the bedroom. A paper McDonalds bag sat on the dresser. Striding over, she pulled out a BigMac, and began munching. At least Nigma wasn't going to starve her... Actually, considering the circumstances, he had been more than reasonable. God knows that TwoFace or Joker probably would have thrown her back out on her ass, while laughing. Mouth tightening, she sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the towel from her hair, letting it hang damp over her face. Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would find Ivy. Tomorrow she would find Ivy, and then begin her plans to make Batman pay...


	3. I'm So Sick

The early morning light streamed in through a boarded-up window, casting slivers of the sun to fall upon the bed into the sleeping woman's face. Exhaling a sigh, her eyes slowly opened and blinked rapidly, adjusting. Scanning the room, the events of the previous night returned to her. Silently, she pulled on a lock of hair, bringing it in front of her face for inspection. Yup, still white. Rolling over, she sat up, her bare feet touching the cold carpeted floor. A rumble gurggled forth from her stomach, reminding her of her ravenous hunger. Getting to her feet, she groaned as her sore muscles protested. A knock sounded on the wooden door, "Yo. It's Scorpio. Riddler wants to see you." Grasping the brass doorknob, she pulled the door open, yawning, "Lead away." With that, she closed the door behind her and followed the silent figure of Scorpio.

Pausing before another wooden door, he opened it, gesturing with his sweeping arm. Swallowing, the girl walked in, jumping slightly when the door shut behind her. A red-head popped around the corner, "Oh Briar! So nice of you to be timely. Riddle me this, where is home, but only for a short while? A place where the sane go to become in-sane?" Chewing on her bottom lip, her eyebrows furrowed together, "Arkham Asylum?" The Riddler clapped his hands excitedly, "Brava! Yes, the Asylum. It is where our resident earth goddess is being held. Batman dropped her there last night." Her hands clenched into fists at her sides, the anger harboured towards the flying menace increasing exponentially. With a loud bang, the door behind her flew open violently, smashing into the wall. The Riddler jumped, and Briar turned back towards the door, "Thank you for the hospitality, Nigma. But I need to be getting going. I have a certain aunt that needs rescuing, and a rodent that needs to be exterminated." Striding t her own room, she stayed only long enough to pull on her boots and exit the motel completely.

Striding down the dirty alley, she barely registered the fact that all debris magically was swept out of her path. Swirling, chaotic thoughts reflected in her deep amithyst eyes, distorting her visual process. Finally, she reached the gothic-themed store that had become her haven. Closed, locked up tight. Anger reflared inside of the girl. Clenching her fist, she aimed her anger at the heavy oak door. It began shaking and trembling in its frame, before shattering into splinters, all debris once again missing her. A smirk curling her lips, she strode into the store, stepping over the wreckage. When she once again exited, it was in a black victorian steampunk dress- knee length, white fingerless gloves, fishnets, a new set of black leather platform boots, and a pert mini tophat pinned to the side, a small black fishnet veil hiding her eyes. Twirling a small purple leather back pack, she slung it on and skipped down the street, hunger finally clawing back into control.

A few moments later, she felt the tingle that told her she was being followed. Muttering under her breath, she pivoted on her heel, turning to face her stalker, "You don't wanna tangle with me today, dumbass." The greasy man stepped from the shadows, his right hand clutching an open pocket knife, "You look pretty enough to eat!" Briar's hands balled on her hips as she sneered down the alley at the man, her cool disdain tangibly wrapping around the thug, "Get lost before I eat _you_." Shaking, the man let loose his laughter, holding his sides, "That's too funny, girlie." Flinging an open palm out, pure invisible energy left her palm, striking the moron in the gut, knocking him off his feet and back down into the concrete. Out for the count. The hunger pangs swelled up, finally taking dominance of her body. Kneeling down beside the fallen thug, Briar felt little fangs slide from her gums. Lowering herself, she picked up his wrist, sinking her fangs into the closest vein. Instead of blood flooding into her mouth,as her subconscious expected, it was pure energy. Greedily she gulped down the phantom essence, finally beaking away when the flow had slowed to a trickle. Releasing the precariously weakened man, she got to her feet, feeling a euphoric high course through her. Giggling, she pressed her gloved hand across her mouth. Another chortle escaped. Adjusting her pack straps, she resumed skipping down the alley, unaware that her tail had a tail of his own...

A gloved hand slammed down onto a cherrywood desk, a knife now embedded in the scarred surface, "What ah, do you mean-ah, that she bit Greg and ah, drained his _energy_ ?!" The other man flinched, his eyes on the blade, "I swear, boss! She knocked him down without touching him, and then she bit him, and he didn't bleed, but he was dead. And then she _skipped_ away, happy as can be!" Growling savagely, the Boss backhanded the man, stomping him hard and kicking his ribs twice, "Get your ah, worthless ass up, and go ah, catch her! N-ow!" Struggling, the terrified man did as he was told, almost leaving skid marks in his hasty retreat. The Boss began sucking on the inside of his left cheek, templing his fingers together. It wouldn't do to leave this new fuh-reak to try and take _his _playground. Gotham was HIS. And he did not share with others. It was bad enough to have to put up with Ivy's plant bullshit, and Freeze's last round had left him with ten less henchmen. No, this little girl of a fuh-reak was going to learn right off the bat. Even if he had to break her... A giggle escaped his throat upon thinking of the doctor he had broken and discarded not too many months ago. He succumbed to a mad fit of laughter...

Briar stood before the hallowed burned-out shell of the botanical gadens. Her home. Now all that was left was ashes and smoke. Fighting the anger back down, she compartmentalized it. That was for the Batman. She was not to hurt innocents. Innocents... She snorted. Without the anger, her strength left her, stooping her shoulders. Rubbing the back of her neck, she sighed. Licking her shortened fangs, her thoughts echoed at he, 'Wonder if these things are permanent or if they'll dull back down?' As she turned to leave, she saw a blur of silver before the world exploded into supernovas and blackness...

_**Hey guys its your author! Sorry I'm a little slow. I write this story as I go. I am like the Joker, basic plans and then winging it afterwards! **_

_**Joker: * appears,holding a knife to my cheek* Who gave you permission to make plans without my approval ah?**_

_**Me: You gave me permission last night when you were just kinda chilling in my dreams... **_

_**Joker: Heh. Whatever-ah. Just remember, if you fuck our story up, I'll-ah, cut you!**_

_**Me: *sweatdrops* Yes sir.**_


End file.
